


An Emotional Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivan accidentally picks up something that belongs to Alfred.





	An Emotional Encounter

“Yo, uh, dude, do you have the uh, the _stuff_?”   
Ivan looked up from where he was sitting, to see Alfred standing over him, a scarlet blush painted over the American’s features.  
“Ah?” Ivan said, tilting his head.   
“The ones you accidentally picked up. The uh,” his voice dropped to a quieter tone, “ _pills_.” 

Ivan looked around, seeing if anyone was nearby. The world meeting was beginning soon, and he was wondering if anyone was dropping in on their conversation.

“The ones for your erectile dysfunction, da?” He said, raising his voice as loud as possible without shouting.

Within moments there were confused and alarmed glances sent their ways. The Russian relished in the moment, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. Meanwhile, Alfred only grew redder. He spluttered, before finally managing to speak.

“You know what? Fuck you man. Fuckin’ retard! I swear to fuckin’ god, I shouldn’t ask you for shit!” Alfred burst out, literally trembling with rage. Ivan only raised a single, slightly amused eyebrow.

“Please calm down. You might damage your shrivelled dick with all that shouting.” Ivan said considerably. 

Alfred tossed one last seething glare at Ivan before storming out of the meeting room, slamming the door so hard, it fell off of its hinges.


End file.
